Zoids War's Chaos
by Amourian
Summary: *FINIT* Oni Koshu stumbles upon a girl who has been in stasis for 20 years and work together to destroy the imperial army, for money! Rated R for Sex,Violence,Language, and Death! YAY!
1. The Discovery

Chapter 1:Prologe to Chaos  
  
Oni Koshu was a 16 year-old boy who lived in a village called Onifrost. He, in fact, was the namesake of that town. His parents died when he was 15, so he already knew to survive on his own. And he was on his own, with no brothers or sisters. His parents died when an Imperial Zoid pilot stormed into town asking for someone. When no one answered he used his parents as incentive. Oni remembered every second of that day and swore to avenge his parents' deaths.  
  
The village of Onifrost was at the base of some mountains and ruins of a military base. That was before the third world war 10 years ago, which broke out over oil, and is still going. Selfish greedy bastards. After that countries and continents crumbled leaving small towns and villages to become self-sufficient, which was hard but everyone adjusted rather quickly to survive. No one but Oni ever searched the ruins, because anyone ever got near it, they remembered the war, and Oni didn't experience it.  
  
After an uneventful morning at the village, Oni decided to go on an "adventure". He decided to go in to the ruins, and deeper then he ever went before. Oni took a flashlight, a sword, and set out. The destroyed hallways seemed to go on forever, and were painted that ugly yellowish-peach. He found a door that was locked and covered in dust. He wiped off the door and discovered there was writing in ancient English. It said "No Admittance, Stasis Chambers." Cool, Oni thought as he forced open the door. As he walked in lights flicked, trying to turn on. Without the flashlight Oni could only see one bright green light on a console. He walked toward it, looking around him as his foot caught a wire and tripped. As he fell he stretched out his hands to try and catch himself but failed, hitting the green button and face planting into the floor. "Ow" he said standing up as the lights turned on and revealed the entire room.  
  
Shattered tubes surrounded one unshattered one in the middle. Although unshattered, it started humming and flashing, slowly and then faster. It's started to crack and gas shot out, rising to the ceiling. The tube shattered revealing a girl of about 16, without clothes on. She had long light brown hair and was very hot and at that moment, also asleep. He walked over to her cautiously and checked her pulse. She was alive, and he tried to wake her. She woke up and looked extremely puzzled. "Who-who are you?" She said before she started recalling her memory. "I'm Oni." She looked around to see nothing but broken glass tubes. "What.happened?" she asked as she stepped out of the tube, and figured out that she wasn't wearing clothes. She blushed and tried to cover herself, but then gave up, realizing it was hopeless. "The least you could do is get that look off your face," She said smiling. She walked over to a cabinet next to a console and found an old lab technicians uniform and got dressed. When she was finished she went toward the outside and discovered the lab in ruins. She turned around and asked him seriously "What happened here while I was in stasis?" After a longwinded explanation of the war and changing world, as he learned it from the elders, they sat down, and she revealed everything to Oni about her. 


	2. The Story

Chapter 2: Chaos Begins  
  
"My name is Naomi Dommon. My parents brought me to this base when I was 16 because they thought I would be safe. The war was at the peak of danger, and I was at the prime of childhood. I didn't want to leave my parents but they left me no choice. They left me here with two Zoids, on the off chance that one was destroyed. One was a ShadowCat and the other, a Pterror. I was told when I came out of stasis, there would be peace, and as I see, this is true. I was supposed to find someone to rebuild my colony with, but personally, I would rather become a pilot." She walked over to the console, which had another light flashing. "An email." She said pushing the button. She looked at the screen in horror as she saw clips of news reports and messages from her parents. "My-my parents died by Imperial hands" She slammed her fists on the computer, and apparently started crying.  
  
Oni walked over to her and gave her a hug and told her "it would be all right". She turned to him and gave him a kiss before saying "Thank you" and kissed him again more passionately. Her hand moved down her shirt and unbuttoned it and then toward his pants. The moved to the floor and used old cloths as pillows. Within a minute she had her clothes off and they worked on his, Fumbling with buttons. Oni was working his way down, with his lips and tongue, from her mouth to her nice warm pussy. After a little while of that, they went to regular sex. After her third orgasm, Naomi started whispering in his ear. "Come with me, let's go destroy the remnants of the imperials, and maybe make a little money doing it." Oni had to think about this for a little while before answering "Only if I get the ShadowCat!"  
  
The got dressed and went outside, into the sunlight. "Wow, I forgot how bright that sun is." Naomi walked around the lab to the back to find a button on the wall. "This opens the hanger. Let's see if they still run." She pushed the button and the dirt ground separated, revealing a huge hole in the ground. A platform rose from the dark and had both Zoids, just as she said. The Zoids were beautiful, almost as beautiful as Naomi and her greenish-blue eyes. The ShadowCat was a huge cat like Zoid; it was painted black and had Cyan and Yellow details, such as the claws and tail. The other was The Pterror, a pterodactyl like Zoid, which also had the same color and details. Oni climbed into the cockpit of the ShadowCat and powered it up. Its roar was the loudest then he ever heard in his life. "Cool!" He walked it around and tried running.  
  
Oni was a natural born pilot, and his talent showed. Naomi watched and thought to herself "Is he really the destined one? But he's nothing like what my parents said he would be like. But he does show potential." She lost her train of thought as Oni yelled over the intercom. "Yea, this is so cool." She soon got frustrated and said "Oni, we must train before we take on the imperials. We won't stand a chance if we try to defeat them in our present state. I know a place we can go, if it's still there". Before they left, Oni and Naomi went back to Oni's village to gather his things and to say goodbye to all the townsfolk. Then they rode off to train, Naomi in the sky and Oni on the ground behind her, leaving everything they knew behind them. 


	3. The Return

Chapter 3: The Return  
  
Three years have passed since Oni and Naomi left to train. Great progress was reached over those three years, in their Zoid capabilities as well as their relationship.  
  
Naomi was laying on her stomach on the edge of a cliff, peering over to the troops in the valley below through binoculars. "They are almost at the halfway point, are you ready?" She said as she turned to Oni who was sitting in the cockpit in the ShadowCat. "Yeah, let's do it!" He said charging toward the valley. Naomi got in her Zoid and flew toward them as well. "Die imperials!" Naomi said she dove toward them, firing all her weapons. Imperial Zoids exploded from the rain of bullets and missiles as Oni plowed through the convoy with his "Laser Claw" technique. Within minutes the entire convoy of Imperial Zoids was destroyed. "Nicely Done" Naomi said before she added "A new personal best." They headed back to their house where they refueled and rearmed their Zoids. A message came over the commo.  
  
"Requesting Services from Oni Koshu and Naomi Dommon. This is General Nemeth of the Republic Army. I would like to hire you as mercenaries. Please contact me as soon as possible. It is a very important mission and will be paying a very generous amount of money." He then left a number and where he would be if we considered it. After they took a shower and got redressed they called the General back. They saluted him, and waited for their orders. "Your mission is to infiltrate the base as Imperial Commanding Officers and assassinate Prince Kyle of the Imperial Army. If you succeed you will be acknowledged as well as rewarded greatly. We have targeted the base where he will be staying in a week. They would be expecting a full-offensive strike, but not for you two to sneak in. It will take about a week to get there so if you will do this you need to go tomorrow. We are transmitting the coordinates to you as we speak. This should be an in and out mission, if one thing goes wrong, get out of there! We will keep radio contact with you until you reach Sector three, which is has a frequency scrambler. From there on you have to go it alone, understood?" They looked at each other and then thought to them selves for a minute. "We accept", they said as he saluted them and signed off.  
  
"What should we do 'till tomorrow?" Naomi asked seductively as she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her perfect chest. "Well, I can think of something" He said helping her out of the rest of her clothes. He laid her on the bed and started to rub her chest and kissed her. Oni's hand moved south as he started the finger her. She moaned in pleasure and kissed him passionately. Naomi soon had an orgasm, and decided to pleasure Oni. She moved down and sucked on his rock hard dick. Faster and them slower, Oni couldn't take it any longer. He entered Naomi, and with her screaming with pleasure, they both came. Oni and Naomi lay on their backs, breathing heavily. Naomi turned to Oni and told him "I love you" before she fell asleep. Oni, staring into space, thought to himself. "How could I have this life. Not that I don't like it. But 3 years ago, I was just some nobody from some nowhere village, and now, I am a mercenary for hire, wanted to, with the help of Naomi, almost single handedly destroy the Imperial Army." Oni barely finished the thought before he too, went to sleep. 


	4. The Infiltration

Chapter 4: The Infiltration  
  
Both Naomi and Oni were up early, getting ready to leave for the Imperial Army base. They ate a quick breakfast and were off before 10:00. "Do you think we can pull this off?" Oni asked over the commo from the cockpit of his Zoid. Naomi answered back pretty quickly. "Of course we will! We have to complete the objectives before us! Or we die trying!" Oni got the message and stayed quiet for a little while. It was silent until General Nemeth spoke over the commo.  
  
"Welcome back mercenaries, I understand you have a ShadowCat and a Pterror, correct?" the general asked. Oni answered "Correct". "Good, because we have a rendezvous point with stealth items for those Zoids on the way to the base. You should see the parachutes dropping right in front off you as we speak." Nemeth was right, Naomi was the first to notice how 2 parachutes were falling from the sky almost a kilometer in front of them. "Thanks Nemeth" Naomi said as they closed in on the boxes. "It's general, and I assume you know how to use them. I will contact you again as you get closer to the base, over and out."  
  
When they got to the drop zone, Naomi discovered that the boxes held weapon and ammo upgrades for both there Zoids, as well as a cloaking device with a transmission Decoder. "Kick ass!" Oni yelled as he saw his new weapons. "He looks like a kid in a candy store." Naomi thought to herself as she started to put her upgrades on her Pterror. It took about half an hour before they both got all their new "toys" finished. "We should start heading on." Naomi said as Oni jet out in front of her. "Come on Naomi, first one to get to the base wins! Try to keep up!" Oni yelled over the commo as Naomi thought to herself. "He wants a race does he? Well he'll get one!" She pushed the accelerator all the way and laughed as she passed Oni.  
  
They raced through canyons and over mountains before a flash in front of them caught Oni's attention. He stopped short and zoomed in. There was a Zoid, sitting in the middle of the desert. "Hey Naomi, do you see that Zoid?" Naomi took a little while and saw it too. "How did he see that" she thought to herself. "The computer registers it as neutral but we still should be careful!" Oni said as he went toward it. As he got within seeing distance the Zoid pilot spoke. "Oni, Naomi? Is that you?" They both stopped dead before they spoke. "It depends, whose asking?" Oni asked and the other pilot sounded amazed. "Oni has it been that long that you don't remember me, your best friend?" Oni took a little while to remember but he finally got it. "Frost? Is that you?" "You better believe it! I was sent to help you guys end this fucked up thing."  
  
They rode together, with Frost and his Spitfire Zoid, a Dragon type once again toward the enemy base. They activated stealth 50 feet out of tracking range and successfully made it into a hanger to hide. When they exited their Zoids they went straight toward the showers. 


	5. The Zoid Eve

Chapter 5: Zoid Eve  
  
In the imperial showers, the gang was lucky enough to find two people showering. Stealthily, Naomi took care of both of them with a pistol. "Messy, messy!" Oni said sarcastically as he put them in a locker. Unfortunately, there were only two guys showering which left her without a uniform. They waited for a little while before another person walked into the bathroom. As soon as she walked past the showers, a bullet was sent into her head. "Well that takes care of me." She said as she took the uniform from her. "Now we have access to the entire facility. We need to head over to engineering now." Oni looked at Naomi puzzled and then back at Frost. "But why would we need to go there?"  
  
"The reason I was sent was to recover information on a top secret new Zoid. It is supposed to surpass the power of all our Zoids combine, by somehow altering the Zoid's core." Naomi looked discouraged and said, "We better get paid extra for this," as she finished putting on the uniform. They left the locker room and headed blindly toward the Engineering Department, trying to fit in as much like soldiers as possible. They finally reached the engineering room and Frost took command as the door closed. "Oni, Naomi! Guard that door with your lives." He said as he took out a disk and small laptop with transmitter. He muttered things under his breath as he typed a couple things and the screen flashed "downloading." Oni and Naomi stayed on each side of the door; god forbid someone walked through to see spies downloading classified, secret information. Soon Frost gave them both a watch. "Those have maps on them." The screen flash soon changed from Downloading to transmitting. "I've sent the specs. Now it's time to get the pictures. He checked his own watch and spent a minute figuring out where they were, let alone where to go.  
  
They ventured out again, this time to the testing laboratory. This lab, however, was guarded better than the Engineering one. Naomi was the first to take advantage of this. She ran up to the guard. "We have a security breach at sector two. They are three males from the Republic. You have direct orders to find them!" She saluted them as they ran in the direction of sector two, wherever that was. "Did you know there was even a sector two?" Frost asked in puzzlement. She blushed as she said cheerily "Nope, I just took a wild guess and hoped it worked, and if it wasn't real, I would have shot them!" They walked into the testing laboratory and saw it. It was the Top Secret Zoid. "This, my friends, is the elusive Zoid Eve. The Ultimate Zoid made for one reason only, the destruction of the Republic Army. Altering the Zoid core, or main computer produced it, making it stronger, faster, and some how smarter than regular Zoids. After he got the pictures he needed, they walked out from the laboratory and toward Prince Kyle's Chambers. 


	6. The Assassination

Chapter 6: Assassination  
  
The group ventured toward the prince's chambers. "How far are we?" Oni asked impatiently as they walked on through hallways, horribly decorated with Imperial insignia. "Chill Oni, there should be a door or elevator coming up soon." As he finished the sentence, the discovered an elevator. It was surprisingly unguarded. "Ok where is everybody?" Naomi asked as the elevator rang and the door started to open. "Shit, you had to say something didn't you?" Oni said pulling her and Frost to the side of the elevator door. He pulled out his pistol and waited for someone to walk out the door. Inside, were two guards mocking the prince. "'This war should have been over long ago. You are useless, I'm surprised your even still alive!' What an asshole, I don't know why we work for him." One of them said as they walked out of the elevator. "You shouldn't respect you're leader like that, no matter how much of a prick he is!" Oni said as he shot both of them. "Disrespecting their leader. he must really suck!" Frost said as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Wow elevator music.sucks." Naomi said as she pressed the button marked "P" with a crown behind it. The elevator shook as it started to descend, slowly, the floors past by. "How far down can this place be?" Frost asked as he loaded his gun and the others did the same. Again the elevator rang and the door open. "Who's there?" Another guard asked running toward the door. Oni took care of him with a bullet and he fell to the ground. They walked over him, toward a door with the Imperial symbol, the Snake with Lightning Bolts. Coincidentally, the door was locked, and by a Fingerprint scanner no less. " Shit, how the fuck are we supposed to get passed that?" Oni said as Frost went to work. He pulled out a little computer and jack- wires. Then Frost ripped the casing off the hand scanner and inserted the jack-wires. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Naomi asked with a puzzled tone and look. The computer beeped a couple times, getting finger print scans for the scanner lock. He attached the computer to the scanner and pushed the fingerprint on the screen. Surprisingly, the door slowly opened, revealing a huge chamber with a bed, a huge chair, and a computer. It was greatly decorated, as in a stately matter and looked just like the Prince's office in the Imperial Capitol Building.  
  
"Who enters my chambers uninvited?" The Prince said in a snotty tone. "Just the clean-up crew, Tyler." The prince was surprised and for some reason just stood there. It took about a minute before he spoke. "How dare you call me by my first name, you insolent little janitors. Oni laughed as he shed his uniform to show his Mercenary symbol, which was known throughout the entire Imperial Army. "Your Oni Koshu, I should have you killed for wiping out half of my army with your bitch." He was interrupted my Naomi yelling "Hey!" and then continued. "But my question is not why you're here, but who is he?" Kyle said, pointing a gun at Frost. "I am Frost Sierra, of the Republic. I was ordered to come and assist Oni and Naomi in the assassination of you, Prince Kyle Marra!" Kyle laughed at that and put his gun on the table, and asked, "You wouldn't shot and unarmed man would you?" Frost looked at the ground and dropped his weapon. Oni saw the opportunity and took it. "He won't but I will!" Oni yelled, shooting him in the stomach to he could watch him die. Between coughs Kyle tried to speak. "You know Oni, I killed your parents the exact same way!" Rage engulfed Oni as he shot Kyle until he was out of ammo. Kyle fell back and used his last ounce of strength to press the alarm. "Good luck getting out!" He said before he died on the floor, drenched with blood. 


	7. The Trap

Chapter 7: The Trap  
  
The alarm rung with an incredibly horrible sound. "How do we escape now?" Naomi said in a worried tone. Oni and Frost looked at each other before Frost said "Quickly and Very carefully!" They ran back toward the elevator and rode it back up to the main floor. The P.A. system blared with a booming voice. "The prince has been found dead in his chambers. We must eliminate the intruders before the news spreads outside the facility." The door opened with no one in sight. Everyone reloaded their guns, and they ventured toward the hanger with their Zoids, killing people without remorse or judgment. The hanger was empty with the exception of the Zoids. After getting in the cockpits, they headed outside toward a rendezvous point named Nav. Omicron. Unfortunately when they stepped outside the Imperial Army surrounded them! "No wonder there was no one inside!" The lead Zoid pilot was the first to speak. "You thought you would have gotten away that easily? Stupid Fools, the only way you'll leave this place are DEAD!" The ground started to shake as a Zoid emerged from the base.  
  
"Holy shit Oni look at that.It's the Zoid Eve!" Frost yelled as he whipped his Zoid around to face it head on. "Lets see what this new technology can do!" Naomi said, flying into the sky and then dive bombing, releasing a shit load of explosives. Those bombs plowed a path through the surrounding army, giving Oni the chance to use his new move. "Ahhh" Oni yelled as twenty-foot blades extended from the sides of his ShadowCat and used them to plow through more of the army. Frost tried to take on The Zoid Eve, with all luck bad. "Retreat!" Oni yelled as they ran toward Nav. Omicron, with the Imperial Army on their tail. "Why do why have to go so far!" Naomi asked, constantly looking back toward the advancing enemy. "We're almost there!" Frost said encouragingly while they inched closer and closer toward Omicron. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke over the commo. "Good work Mercenaries, we have everything we need to win this war! Keep running in our direction and then you can leave, the money has been wired to your accounts. Nice working with you Guys. Over and Out."  
  
They kept running, Naomi in front, followed by Oni, and then Frost, in search of this back up. It soon was found, and equaled the Imperial Army in size. "It's over, we're safe." Naomi said, as they got behind the Republic Army. "We can go home now, back to our regular boring life." Frost paused before adding, "You know, today has been the most exciting day of my entire life, and I don't think it should end here! Whose with me?" He yelled as he made a sharp turn and headed back toward the battle. " He's right Naomi, I'm going too!" Oni yelled as he pulled the same maneuver and followed Frost into the fray. "Damnit, we were so close to going home, but yea, the battle does sound more fun" Naomi said when she flipped in the air and changed directions. Frost was the first back, and destroyed five Zoids in three minutes. Oni ran through the lines of Zoids, destroying more and more every second. "It's like their multiplying! They keep coming out of nowhere!" Random screams like these rang throughout the battle, it looked as if the battle wasn't one sided, but that would soon change. 


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: Final Battle  
  
The battle raged on, with Zoids exploding left and right. With huge casualties and each side, and still growing. Oni and Frost were competing to see how many Imperial Zoids they could destroy. "Ten" Oni said as Frost buzzed in "I'm not being out-counted by a amateur! Ha! Eleven!" Naomi sighed under her breath and thought, "They act like kids!" Suddenly, the Imperial Army split in half, revealing a path, which led from the Zoid Eve, to the Mercenaries.  
  
The Zoid Eve let out a growl, then a roar and then charged its attack. "We've got to attack it before it's done charging!" Yelled Frost over the Intercom. He charged in, guns blazing, to be struck down by the tail of the Zoid Eve. "Frost!" Oni and Naomi yelled in unison as he hit the ground. Shaking, Frost got back up, and tried it again. As last time, again the monstrous Zoid knocked him down. "Come on guys, if he charges the Shadow Blast Cannon, we'll all be done for!" Frost said getting up a third time. "The cold voice of the Zoid Eve Pilot was heard throughout the commo systems. "You insolent little fool. Do you seriously think you can destroy my Zoid, the Zoid Eve, the most powerful of all Zoids?" "I'll defeat you!" Frost said before the Zoid Eve pilot added "Or Die Trying!"  
  
"I, Zeric, will defeat you all, little republican vermin, with my Shadow Blast!" The Zoid Eve whipped around, and its tail pointed straight out, aiming at Oni. "Time to Die, Oni Koshu!" Zeric yelled laughing maniacally as a huge dark beam shot from the Zoid Eve's Tail. "Oni NO!" Frost yelled, jumping in the way of the shot. The blast engulfed Frost's Zoid killing him instantly. Remnants of Frost's Summoner littered the battlefield. "I.missed. I NEVER MISS!" Zeric yelled as he charged for another attack.  
  
Rage flowed through Oni "You just killed my best FRIEND!" he shot toward Zeric, dodging other Zoids as well as cross fire. "It's your turn Zeric!" Oni leaped up, slashing at Zeric's tail. "Insolent Fool! You dare challenge me?" Zeric swung around, and hit Oni. "I can't lose! Not like this!" Oni said as his ShadowCat started to glow. "What.What's happening." Oni thought as he let go of the controls.  
  
Inside the cockpit, data streamed across the vid-screen, followed by 2 words flashing. "Giga Blast". "Sure, why not?" Oni thought to him self as he jammed the button, and the cockpit got really hot. The ShadowCat hummed as it launched a canister into the sky, with recoil that Oni thought would give him whiplash. Then on autopilot, it ran next to Naomi and put up the shield.  
  
After about 5 seconds, the canister burst open, revealing a small glowing rod, which made a huge dome shape around the Zoid Eve, as well as most of the troops. "What is this trickery around me? Some kind of shield?" Zeric asked as the dome's power revealed itself. Everything inside of it started to push to the ground, as if there was an invisible force stepping on them. Screams were heard on the commo but stopped when, with one flash of light, everything was flattened, followed by an explosion of fuel tanks. The rest of the army either surrendered peacefully, or tried to fight and died. The war was over, for now. 


	9. The Remnants

Chapter 9: Remnants  
  
The Republican Army was greatly appreciative of Oni's last ditch effort with the Giga-Blast, and was to throw a celebration in his and Naomi's honor, although they didn't feel like celebrating. Before the party, they went to visit Frost's grave, which was given to him by the Republic.  
  
On the gravestone read, "Frost Amorous, Son, Agent, but mostly a Friend, died honorably in the line of duty for the Republican Army." It was snowing as they laid an ice blue rose down and said their good-byes before walking back to the car.  
  
The car ride to the party was a quiet one; with only the radio turned on low. So many thoughts raced through Oni's mind, but spoke nothing. Even when he tried, no sound left his mouth. Naomi, too, was speechless, and just held Oni's hand.  
  
When they arrived at the party, cheers and the smells of good champagne and vodka welcomed them. It was a cheery occasion with lots of alcohol, food, music, and dancing. The highlight of the night was the awards ceremony.  
  
An old man stood at a podium and cleared his throat "For outstanding valor, along with going above and beyond the call of duty for the Republic. We would like to award Oni Koshu and Naomi Dommon the award of Excellence." They walked up onto the stage and received their awards.  
  
While still on the stage, a beeping came from Oni's pocket as he pulled out his Cell phone. "Ok when, now? Sure we can do that!" Oni said as he put it back in his pocket. He turned to Naomi, who sort of already knew what was going on. "We have a job?" she asked. "We have a job." Oni repeated as they left the stage and right outside to their Zoids and set out. 


End file.
